PROJECT SUMMARY (Administrative Core: Maier, Zhang, Ramirez-Andreotta, Isaacs) The University of Arizona Superfund Research Program (UA SRP) Administrative Core is the ?glue? that holds the many parts of our Center together making the ?whole? of our Program greater than the sum of the individual Research Projects and Cores. The Administrative Core integrates the many components of our Program to meet the needs of the overall NIEHS Superfund Research Program, our stakeholders, and our community. The Administrative Core encompasses both the management aspects as well as the creative development of our Center. The management component includes the responsibilities for the supervision, direction, planning, and coordination of the UA SRP, as well as communication with stakeholders and financial accountability. The development component involves seeking innovative ways to increase the impact of our Center including building partnerships within the University of Arizona, with our sister SRPs, and with our stakeholders (NIEHS, Environmental Protection Agency, Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry, State agencies, communities, and the mining industry). The overall goal of our Center is to address the management, remediation, and health effects of environmental pollutants, namely arsenic and other metals, related to the metal mining industry in the US Southwest. Our Administrative Core objectives are to: (1) manage and coordinate the research projects and support cores to ensure attainment of the Center?s proposed research, training, and translational objectives; (2) promote the exchange of scientific information at all levels through interaction with NIEHS and stakeholders and the translation of our research products to risk assessment, intervention, education, and hazardous waste site management and remediation; (3) creatively leverage our Center to expand our research base and our ability to test and transfer new exposure assessment, intervention, and remediation technologies; and (4) facilitate the UA SRP to serve as a global resource for human and environmental health issues associated with metal mining.